


Shelter

by Mouseferatu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanhee and Changmin are side characters that are friends w/ Soobin and Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, pc/twitter viewing recommended, the boyz content is very light, very image heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseferatu/pseuds/Mouseferatu
Summary: When Yeonbin adopt a puppy, Beomgyu is happy for them. But even if he performs before thousands of people, he still goes home alone. When they suggest he find a pet of his own, he didn't expect to find a bright eyed man instead.A Twitter social media au





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a social media au, so its very image heavy. I like having all of my fics in one place, so I'm sharing it here as well. If you are on your pc, reading on Twitter is recommended!
> 
> This au is interactive on Twitter! I will be doing polls regularly. Also, I will only be updating this fic on AO3 as entire parts are completed, while Twitter will be updated regularly. So if you want to participate and read the most up to date content, you should check it out on there!
> 
> You can read the au on Twitter here:  
> https://twitter.com/taegyumin/status/1153873936435884033
> 
> Lastly, ignore timestamps, likes, retweets, etc ^x^
> 
> I usually write angst but I wanted to give something fluffy a shot. What's fluffier than adorable pets? Enjoy!!

**[Profiles]**

  
Beomgyu:  
~ Solo musical artist  
~ Best friends with Yeonjun and Soobin  
~ Outgoing, but a little lonely..

  
Taehyun:  
~ Works at a pet shelter  
~ Best friends with Kai  
~ Shy, awkward around people  
~ Has three cats

  
Huening Kai:  
~ Best friends w/ Taehyun  
~ Volunteers at the pet shelter  
~ Very friendly

  
Yeonjun:  
~ Beomgyu's best friend and stylist  
~ Fashion designer  
~ Dates Soobin

  
Soobin:  
~ Friends w/ Beomgyu  
~ Dates Yeonjun  
~ Really, really wants a dog  
~ Like really, Jjunie please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter at @taegyumin :3c
> 
> You can read the au on Twitter here:  
> https://twitter.com/taegyumin/status/1153873936435884033
> 
> I also have a curious cat!  
> https://curiouscat.me/taegyumin


	2. Part 1

1.1

1.2

1.3  
Beomgyu's private account:

1.4

1.5  
The Dream Shelter  
𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓮 𝓰𝓸 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter at @taegyumin :3c
> 
> You can read the au on Twitter here:  
> https://twitter.com/taegyumin/status/1153873936435884033
> 
> I also have a curious cat!  
> https://curiouscat.me/taegyumin


	3. Part 2

2.1

2.2

2.3

2.4

2.5

2.6

"Excuse me, Taehyun was it?" Yeonjun asked casually. 

"Yes, sir?" Taehyun murmured, gazing lovingly at the cat purring away in his lap. 

"We really appreciate you letting us play with these cute puppers today." 

Taehyun looked up and smiled at the couple. "Of course! Are you interested in adopting any?" 

Soobin laughed, "It's hard to pick out a single one."

"Oh, we actually have a promotion going for discounted fees when you adopt two!" he beamed at them.

2.7

"We're thinking about this little corgi here," Soobin said, petting the dog behind the ears and kissing her on the nose. 

Taehyun perked up at that. "Oh, Summer is a sweetheart! She seems like a good match for you too, if she's warmed up to you this quickly."

Yeonjun watched Soobin smoosh his face into her fur and giggled. He turned to Taehyun and asked, "I heard your ringtone, are you a big Beomgyu fan?" 

Taehyun blushed and looked down at the kitty, who stared up at him with big blue eyes. "You could say that."

Yeonjun let the silence hang between them hoping it would encourage the shy boy to talk more. After a moment and without looking up, Taehyun spoke in a soft voice. "He's a really talented singer. He actually inspired me to pursue singing."

"You sing too huh? Let's hear it!" Yeonjun's voice reverberated off the walls of the small puppy playroom. 

Taehyun stared at him wide-eyed, mouth dropping open. "O-oh no, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not very good."

"Can't or won't? And besides, you can let us be the judge of that! I promise we're not harsh." Even though he was speaking gently enough, Yeonjun still felt Taehyun tense up. He hesitated, "It's fine if you don't want to, though. I shouldn't be putting you on the spot."

"No, it's okay! I-" he stopped and sighed, "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you all this anyway. Though, you seem like nice people and if Summer trusts you, I guess I can too." He smiled softly at Yeonjun who grinned back at him. 

"We're very trustworthy!"

2.8

2.9  
{Chanhee = New, Changmin = Q}

{they're both from The Boyz}

2.10

2.11

2.12

2.13

2.14

2.15

2.16

2.17

2.18

🄱🄻🅄🄴 🄾🅁🄰🄽🄶🄴🄰🄳🄴 🄲🄰🄵🄴

2.19

It had been a bit of a challenge to make it to the Blue Orangeade Cafe, but when Beomgyu got there he realized he was the first to arrive. He slipped into one of the crisp white booths towards the back of the cafe and pulled out his phone to pass the time.

"Well hey there Gyunicorn, it's been a minute!"

He felt someone flick his forehead and looked up to see Yeonjun smiling down at him. Soobin slid into the other side of the booth and pulled Yeonjun down to join him. 

"Hey guys, thanks for meeting me here. I don't know why, but I missed you," Beomgyu said softly. 

"Awwwww Soobinnie, he missed us!" Yeonjun's voice was a little louder than Beomgyu would've liked. He adjusted his face mask a bit higher. 

"Yeah, I have ears baby, I heard him," Soobin laughed, patting Yeonjun on the head. "How have things been going, Gyu?" 

Beomgyu was about to answer when a petite waiter approached them to take their order. Yeonjun immediately shouted "Americano!" His loud tone startled the waiter, who shuffled on her feet. Soobin just shook his head and offered her a polite smile, "Caramel cappuccino please." She nodded, scribbling his order onto her notepad. 

When she turned to Beomgyu, her eyes widened in recognition before quickly settling back into her casual, passive expression. The tension in her body betrayed her though, and Beomgyu glanced around to make sure his bodyguards were nearby. He didn't think of the waiter as a threat, but he'd had enough close calls recently to be cautious. Satisfied after seeing his two bodyguards watching from a few booths over, he trailed his eyes back to the waiter. "Espresso, please. And a slice of cake if you have any." 

"Would you like peach creme or tiramisu?" 

"Let's keep the Italian theme going. Tiramisu."

After writing down his order, she turned on her heels and dashed away, shaking her arms with excitement. Beomgyu could only smile. He got this reaction a lot, but it still surprised him when he would get recognized. He was still adjusting to the life of an idol. Although he loved performing and wouldn't dream of giving it up, he couldn't help but miss the simple life he had before. To be anonymous, free…

Yeonjun snapped his fingers in Beomgyu's face. "Hell-ooo, welcome back to reality!" he giggled. "So, we may actually have some…ulterior motives for bringing you here." 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he huffed before grinning. "What is it, then?" 

The waiter returned, placing their drinks and cake on the table and quickly leaving them to their conversation. 

"This," Yeonjun said, holding his phone out to Beomgyu. 

2.20

Yeonjun and Soobin watched Beomgyu eagerly, but his expression betrayed very little emotion. He flicked through the account for a minute or two, then passed the phone back to Yeonjun. 

"...Nothing? No reaction?" the elder asked. 

"It's cute. Some of them are actually pretty close," he said casually. 

Yeonjun pursed his lips and gave Soobin a pleading look. Soobin took the hint and spoke up, "We thought you'd like that, but there's something else we wanted to show you." He swiped around on Yeonjun's phone and handed it over.

  


2.21

"Oh wow, he's actually really cute," Beomgyu said softly. Then, a look of confusion washed over his face. "Wait, didn't you guys just adopt a puppy? Is that who this, a guy from the shelter?" 

"Mmhmm! We went to look at puppies and this guy sat with us while we played with them. His name is Taehyun, he was really sweet and helpful," Soobin said. 

"But what does that have to do with…" Realization hit him. "Oh. Is that his fan account?" A red blush started to bloom on his cheeks. "For me?" 

Yeonjun couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "Yep! While we were playing with Summer, he got a call and you know what his ring tone was?" He waited a few beats before shouting, "Nap of a Star!" 

"Jesus, Jun, you don't have to yell," Beomgyu hissed, holding up a hand to the two bodyguards to indicate that everything was okay. 

"Ah, come on. Where's your sense of fun?" 

"Right behind my desire to not get stalked or harassed," he said crossly. 

Soobin immediately looked worried. "Has that been happening again?" 

Beomgyu shrugged, visibly uncomfortable. "It's nothing." He couldn't meet their eyes so he stared at the floor instead.

Yeonjun bit his lip. "I'm sorry Beomie, I wasn't thinking."

The trio awkwardly sipped their drinks while Beomgyu picked at his cake.

"Anyway, we were thinking…" Soobin said cautiously. "We know you've been lonely lately, what with all the work you're doing for your album."

Beomgyu nodded, he couldn't deny it. "A bit, yeah," he said softly. 

"What if you went to the shelter? Playing with animals is supposed to bring happiness." 

"Ahh, I see where you're going with this," he said with a smirk. "You're trying to set me up with him, huh?" 

The eldest grinned widely. "Well, as entertaining and magnificent as we are, we know you hate third wheeling with us. I know it's hard for you to meet people and what's cuter than a man who loves animals? Plus, he's already in love with you!" 

Beomgyu's smirk dimmed at the last remark. "No, he doesn't. He loves the _idea_ of me. He has no clue who I really am…" 

"Well yeah, that's why you gotta talk to him. Duh?" Yeonjun's tone indicated that it should have been obvious.

The youngest shot a glare at him. "Let's think about this. How would you react to your idol suddenly talking to you?" 

"Probably freak out and cry." Yeonjun said matter of factly.

Beomgyu threw his hands in the air. "Exactly! I can't just walk up to a normal person and say, hey you're cute let's date. It just doesn't work like that." He sighed. "Not for me."

Soobin, who had been sitting quietly, now piped up. "What if you get on his level then?" 

"...meaning?" the hesitancy in Beomgyu's voice was mixed with a small sense of hope. 

"He has a fan account. Why don't you make one too? Then you can chat like you're just normal people, like you said."

Yeonjun high fived his boyfriend. "This is why I love you, babe. You're really the brains of this relationship."

"That much is obvious," Beomgyu quipped. He considered Soobin's idea for a minute. "I suppose I could do that. Or, I could visit the shelter?" 

"Well, ultimately that's up to you. What do you think is best?" 

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

2.21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll going on right now on Twitter at:
> 
> https://twitter.com/taegyumin/status/1157834747579633664
> 
> ~*This one is a big divergence point so choose carefully!*~
> 
> Should Beomgyu go to the shelter to meet Taehyun in person, unsure of how he might react to meeting his idol? Or should he make his own stan acct & get to know Taehyun on a personal level first?


End file.
